Charlyne Yi
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, comedian, musician, writer | years_active = 2006–present }} Charlyne Amanda Yi (born January 4, 1986) is an American comic actress. Her performances include music, magic, games, and often audience participation. Her screenwriting debut, the feature film Paper Heart, won the Waldo Salt Screenwriting Award at the 2009 Sundance Film Festival. She is also known for her role as Dr. Chi Park on the Fox medical drama House, the voice of every Ruby on the Cartoon Network animated series Steven Universe, the voice of Chloe Park on We Bare Bears, and the voice of Alice on Summer Camp Island. Early life Charlyne Yi was born in Los Angeles, California,Black, John, "Falling in Love with Charlyne Yi", Color Magazine USAPrentice, Claire, "Preview: Charlyne Yi - Dances on the Moon", edinburgh-festivals.com, 3/8/2010 and attended the University of California, Riverside before leaving to pursue a full-time career in comedy. She had an early interest in performing when she attended Bloomington High School and was involved in theatre. Career Christmas Show at the UCB Theater]] Yi began by performing in Bloomington, California. After high school, she has performed shows in Los Angeles at The Steve Allen Theater, and The Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. In 2005 and 2006, she performed in the New York Comedy Festival, and in 2007 HBO's U.S. Comedy Arts Festival in Aspen, Colorado. Yi's film debut was in Judd Apatow's 2007 film, Knocked Up. In 2008, Yi performed as part of the Apatow for Destruction Live comedy show at Montreal's Just For Laughs Festival. In the 2009 film Paper Heart, a "hybrid documentary" which Yi executive produced in addition to co-writing, she starred as a fictional version of herself, along with Michael Cera. Yi was chosen as one of Venus Zine s "25 under 25" women for 2009. She has also appeared alongside Saturday Night Live cast member Fred Armisen in the music video for the song "Rabbit Habits" by Philadelphia experimental band Man Man. Yi and Paul Rust formed the band The Glass Beef. The duo share one electric guitar and both sing lead vocals. In 2006, they released their debut album, The Farewell Album, produced by John Spiker, bassist of Tenacious D. Yi was featured in the video "Song Away" by Hockey. She is currently in the band Sacred Destinies. In January 2010, Yi performed a duet about break-up lines (the opposite of pick-up lines) with Demetri Martin on the episode "2" for the Comedy Central sketch series Important Things with Demetri Martin. However, the duet was cut from the final edit of the episode. . From October 2011 to May 2012, Yi starred in Fox's series House as Dr. Chi Park, a young doctor with anger-management issues."Bio: Charlyne Yi / Dr. Chi Park" , FOX website for the House MD series Non-profit work Yi has been involved with Oxfam America since 2010, working to raise awareness about poverty and hunger around the world.Actress Charlyne Yi fights hunger with Oxfam — Oxfam America Yi started the non-profit Caring is Cool in 2011, and hosted a benefit show to raise money for the organization.Charlyne Yi | Caring is Cool is my new NON-PROFIT I made to help Filmography Film Television Books References External links *Charlyne Yi on Myspace * * }} *June 2009 Interview with L.A. Record *Long interview with Charlyne Yi in The Believer, March/April 2010 Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actresses Category:American performance artists Category:American screenwriters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:21st-century American actresses Category:University of California, Riverside alumni Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:21st-century American comedians Category:People from San Bernardino County, California